


Tailor Made For You

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Eric has come to a fine tailor to be measured for a suit.  He gets a little more measured than he'd planned on.





	Tailor Made For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

The bell over the door rang just as George was restocking the fabric samples under the counter. “Welcome to Kane Tailors,” he said, rising. “How may I help you?” His voice faded as he laid eyes on his customer.

He was young and beautiful, with dark hair and striking blue eyes like the clearest ocean. George had never seen someone like him in all his years. Suddenly, he became very aware of the light greying at his temples that intruded in his own black hair.

The young man smiled at him and approached the counter. “I'd like to be fitted for a suit,” he said, the end of his sentence turning up as in a question. He was nervous.

“Of course,” George said, draping a tape measure over his neck. “Have you ever been fitted before?”

The young man shook his head. “Never. This, uh, this is my first time.”

George couldn't help wonder what other firsts the young man hadn't experienced.

“Well, if you'd like to step back here, we can start taking your measurements.” He came around the counter and put his hand on the young man's elbow, guiding him to the back of the shop. “My name is George.”

The young man smiled. “My name’s Eric. Thank you for taking me at such short notice.”

“Think nothing of it,” George said, opening the curtain separating the front and back of the shop. There was a small stool in front of a tri-view mirror, and George ushered Eric towards it.

“I'll need you to take off your clothes.”

Eric looked at him, eyes wide. “Oh. Everything?”

“To get an accurate measurement.”

“Right. OK.” Eric undressed, a blush rising up his neck as he did. George led him over to the stool and had him stand on it.

Eric took a deep breath. “Is this good?”

George gripped Eric's hips, watching him in the mirror. “Yes. You look beautiful,” he whispered.

Eric looked over his naked body, biting his lower lip. “Do I?” George pressed up against him, his erection poking Eric's ass. Eric met his eyes in the mirror. “I didn't know I'd have to be naked to be fitted.”

“It makes the fitting easier. I can measure you exactly.” George slipped the tape measure from his neck and wrapped it around Eric's chest. “Breathe in.”

Eric inhaled deeply, the tape moving with his expanding chest.

“That's good,” George said, dropping the tape measure to Eric's waist. “Breathe.”

Eric inhaled again, his breath catching as George's hands grazed his hips.

“Good,” George purred. He tugged the tape snugly around Eric's hips, wrapping it around the roundest part of his ass.

“You need me to breathe again?” Eric asked with bated breath.

George ghosted a kiss on Eric's cheek. “Just stand there.” He gave Eric's ass a squeeze and moved in front of him.

“Inseam,” he said, kneeling before Eric. He brought the tape measure up against Eric's inner thigh, his hand brushing Eric's penis. Eric gasped, a tremor running through him.

George leaned in and kissed Eric's penis, pausing just a moment to gauge his reaction before taking it into his mouth. Eric shuddered and rocked his hips. George snaked a hand up to grip Eric's ass, holding him still as he sucked his cock.

Eric bit his lip, grabbing onto George's hair. George bobbed up and down, taking Eric deep into his throat. Eric groaned, watching himself in the mirror. George's broad back strained against his suit. Eric pushed George away, panting.

“George, I….” His face was flushed. “I need you.”

George stood, towering over him. “What do you need, Eric.”

Eric all but melted in his arms. “I need you to fuck me.”

George took him down from the stool and pushed him against the mirror. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. “Stay still,” he said, easing Eric's legs apart. He applied the lube to his fingers and gently fingered Eric's hole.

Eric moaned and thrust back against his fingers, willing himself to relax. “Please. Do it soon.”

George slicked up his cock, pressing two fingers into Eric. “You tell me when you're ready.”

“I'm ready,” he whined. “I'm so ready.”

George lined himself up and entered Eric, slicking himself up to push all the way inside him. Eric groaned and dropped his head against the mirror. “Oh my god, George.”

“Look at me,” George said, lifting Eric's chin. Eric met his eyes and groaned.

“I've always wanted someone like you,” George said, thrusting into him. “So beautiful. So young. How old are you, Eric?”

“Twe- Twenty-one.” George growled and nipped at Eric's shoulder. Eric moaned.

“You're so new, you know. Brand new and unspoiled.”

“Spoil me,” Eric said. “Spoil me.”

George sped up his thrusts, pounding deeper into Eric. He wrapped a hand around Eric's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “I'm going to make you the finest suit. It's going to match the color of your eyes. Your beautiful eyes.”

Eric just moaned in response, his hands sliding on the mirror.

“It's going to fit you like a glove. It'll be the best suit I've ever made, and it's all just for you.”

Eric pushed back against him, driving George deeper into him. “I'm… I'm!”

George whispered dirty wishes against Eric's neck, gripping his hips tight in strong hands. Eric whimpered, his cock bouncing lewdly. George drove into him in one powerful thrust and Eric came onto the mirror, spattering it with semen.

George groaned as Eric tightened around his cock, and he reached climax himself. With a stifled grunt, he came inside Eric, spilling himself into his beautiful young man. Eric was like putty in his arms as he came down from his climax. George held him tight, finally pulling out.

He held Eric in his arms until he regained his senses, flushing as he looked up at George. “Did you, uh, get the measurements?”

George smiled at him. “I got everything I needed. And you?” Eric just nodded.

He stood Eric up and helped him redress, taking care to brush his skin as he did. “I'll have your suit ready for you in a week.”

“My? Right. My suit.” Eric grinned. “A week seems like an awful long time.”

“Don't worry. It'll go by fast.”

George walked Eric out of the back, quickly finishing his measurements.

“You know, if you do good work, I'll need a lot more suits,” Eric said.

“I look forward to making them.”

Eric leaned forward and kissed him. “And I look forward to modeling them.”


End file.
